Betrayal, Mysteries, Truth, Love, Death
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: PG for swearing. Betrayal, distrust. These two words walk hand in hand. As do Love, & trust. Witohut one you cannot have the other. So if what happens if your love breaks your trust? S
1. Betrayal

A/N: Hey I know I shouldn't be working on new stuff with all my unfinished pieces of work, but I couldn't help it. Lol.

Betrayal 

_Love, trust,_

_Betrayal, distrust._

_Funny how those two words are opposite._

_But often travel hand in hand._

_For if there is no trust, there is no love. _

_Without love all that's left is betrayal._

_So well you may think you love and trust,_

_Betrayal could be just around the corner._

Watching through a mirror a man in the shadows laughed, "Have these pitiful humans not learned yet? Love, will only cause betrayal."

And now I shall take you into the words of those in the mirror. "Sango, there's something I've been trying to tell you for a long time." A young man started.

The girl sitting beside him looked up and said, "What is it Houshi-sama?"

The man called houshi-sama glanced away from the girl's eyes for a split second then he said, "I've been wanting to tell you that I love you."

The girl froze, and the man repeated it. "Sango, I love you,"

"I love you too, Miroku." The girl, presumably Sango said. "But I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Miroku questioned.

"Afraid that you will hurt me." Sango responded.

Miroku pulled Sango into a hug and said, "I promise I will never hurt you, ever."

"These will be easier than I thought," the man's laughter echoed around the small rooms wall. "You may go," he said to the servant holding the mirror. As the servant leaves we see she is a young girl no more than eight, and she walks away we see she is dressed all in white with white hair, and her face show no emotion. But the scariest thing is when you look into her eyes there is no life, no happiness, no anger, no sadness, there is nothing. For she is a demon of nothingness doing only as she is told

"Oh, Sango-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Kagome squealed hugging her friend. "I told you he liked you!"

Sango smiled, glad Kagome was happy for her. Suddenly Inuyasha came over groaning and handed Kagome a handful of coins.

"What was that for?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha grumbled, "She won our bet,"

Kagome giggled, "I was right!" she gloated.

Then suddenly Inuyasha turned on Miroku, "I want to talk to you monk," he said, walking away.

1 Month Later 

"It is time," the demon said, and in a flash his red eyes turned to violet his hair became much shorter. He wore the clothing of a monk and he carried a staff, now to find a women. He peered once again through the mirror and saw that the person who was identical to him was a having a polite conversation with a black haired green-eyed woman around the age of eighteen. "Aha, now for getting rid of that monk, Kanna go, it is up to you to make sure he doesn't wake until Sango finds 'him'."

The girl I spoke of before clutched her mirror to her chest and walked out of the castle doors, she found the monk walking leisurely in the forest, unarmed, she stepped out and whispered, "Your soul, is mine." The monk unaware caught himself looking into his reflection.

Then the young monk, more commonly known as Miroku fell to the ground soulless

"Hmm," Sango said, "I think I'll go look for Miroku, he's been missing for quite awhile."

Sango walked outside the inn they were staying at and began to walk the village streets, she spotted Miroku's staff in front of one of the huts and she went to go get him.

That is when she walked in on….

Miroku, in bed with another women. Sango's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the door and back towards the inn they were staying at. "He promised me!" she sobbed, "I thought he loved me? How could he have done this?" More tears streamed downSango's face as she drew closer to the inn.

Inuyasha looked up from his ramen tha tKagome had made. "Something's wrong " he said.

Kagome looked up at him, "is it Naraku she asked?"

"No, Sango," Inuyasha replied. Kagome raised and eyebrow, "She's heading towards the inn and she's crying." Inuyasha explained.

"And Miroku?" Kagome asked her voice shaking slightly.

"He's not with her," Inuyasha replied seriously.

Sango came back with tears streaming down her face. "Sango-chan! What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"He cheated on me!" Sango replied. "Inuyasha don't let him come in. He broke his promise to me!"

"Don't worry that bastard broke his promise to me too. I'm not gonna let him in." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku woke up on the ground he tried to remember the last thing that had happened to him, but all he could remember was a mirror. "Kanna?" he questioned if she had been here why did he get his soul back? But it was not a problem as long as he was alive, he would go back to the inn.

Inuyasha was waiting for him outside. "What wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked walking towards his friend. Inuyasha put a hand out and stopped Miroku from going any farther. "I heard what happened to you and Sango, she saw you know."

"What have I done?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me! Not only did you break your promise to her, but you broke our promise as well!"

Miroku paused, as Inuyasha and his promise replayed in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_I want to talk to you monk." Inuyasha said walking away. Miroku followed him. _

"_What is it Inuyasha?" he asked._

_Inuyasha growled, "Listen to me monk, you see how happy Sango is? I want to see her look like that all the time, but if you hurt her she will never look like that again, she's been hurt more times then most of us here and I want you to promise me you will never make her cry."_

"_Of course Inuyasha, I promise."_

"_Good". _

_Flashback_

"But I didn't make her cry!" Miroku said offended.

"Then who is the monk she speaks of with another women?" Inuyasha growled, "She said not to let you I and I don't plan too."

"But I didn't even do anything!" Miroku protesated, "I just woke up now!"

"Exactly" Inuyasha replied threateningly "you were sleeping with another women!"

Miroku saw that there was no getting around Inuyasha so he sighed and walked back into the forest wondering what could have made Sango cry.

A/n: While….that's the end of that. I think this will be a five chapter story. What do you guys think? R&R!


	2. Mysteries

A/N: Wow look an uber-fast update, Lady Sango 7's 3 chapters in two days have inspired me 2 write faster. So I'll get this short story over with, it's not that complicated. Besides it's Friday tomorrow and Inuyasha is on! YAY! I hate living in Canada would you believe that we are only on episode 81 and 82? At least they put it back to an hour….

Enough blabbing on with the story!

Mysteries 

_Mysteries, lies that are tangled with one another._

_All because of the betrayal, the one slight rift in the relationship,_

_Has opened up across an entire ocean._

_And for us to bridge an entire ocean is impossible._

_So still the mysteries remains,_

_The truth is unknown,_

_And the path of truth is blocked,_

_Until these mysteries are solved nothing will be normal._

I see you guys are back again, I suppose you want to hear my tale, or their tale I should say. Now where did I leave off? With a stranded monk, walking back through the forest.

"In bed with another woman! How could Inuyasha even think I would do that to my Sango!" Miroku said he name possessively, "Yuck, I sound like Kouga, but still how could he have thought that?"

'_You would think everyone would the way you act!' _a voice that did not belong to him echoed in his head.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked readying himself, "show yourself!"

Inside Miroku's head there was what sounded like a purr and then there was a voice, _'Honestly, I thought you loved her, if you loved her why can't you recognized the best companion Sango's always had with her!'_

"Kirara?" Miroku asked amazed, he heard a mew of laughter and knew he was right. "So why haven't you talked to me before?"

The fire cat in her small form leapt from a tree branch into Miroku's arms and mewed, _'Because I have not needed to talk you with such great urgency.'_

"What would that be about?" Miroku asked, "Everyone else seems to think that I cheated on your mistress."

'_I believe you' _was the Kirara answered, _'I can tell you love Sango as much as I do and I know you are not lying because there is no scent of guilt on you, Inuyasha believed Sango who saw who she thought was you, Inuyasha was overcome by anger and that is why he can't tell.' _

"So what can we do about it?" Miroku asked.

"_Well, it was obviously someone disguised as you, to make Sango believe you betrayed her." _Kirara said hinting.

"So?" Miroku said miserably.

"_My goodness you are slow." _Kirara said sighing, _"It's amazing Sango puts up with you. C'mon now Miroku you can do this! Think Hard! It was probably a demon that can change his SHAPE"(a/n: being quite obvious isn't she?)_

"You mean Naraku? Why would he do something like this?" Miroku asked.

"To break you two up? You know like he did Inuyasha and Kikyou, it's like an instant replay."

"Replay?" Miroku asked.

"You and Sango, Kikyou and Inuyasha, it's the same idea." Kirara

"Not exactly, but I get the picture." Miroku replied.

"You know you really shouldn't talk out loud anyone who hears you is gonna think your insane!" Kirara scolded.

Miroku laughed, "Well," he whispered, "I could say I am,"

"Or you could just talk in your head"

"I don't kn-" Miroku stopped, "you mean like this? Just think it?"

"Well duh," Kirara said, "And yes I know you were going to say I act like a teenager, ha, I'm at least 3000 years older than you."

"I'm guessing you can tell what I'm thinking right?" Miroku asked silently.

"Well YEAH!" Kirara replied.

"Sheesh I never knew you had an attitude, so what are we going to be about this mess am in?" Miroku asked the cat, patting her head.

Kirara purred and said, "Talk to Kagome of course."

"She'll help me?" Miroku said aloud forgetting.

"Yes, now let's go, I'll come with you, if she sees I'm still allowing you to stay she'll believe or think you drugged me."

"Hopefully the first one!" Miroku muttered.

Miroku walked back in the direction of the inn, and stopped when he got to the edge of the forest, _"Inuyasha's going to notice my scent now! So how will I get inside to get Kagome?"_

"_I'll go," _Kirara volunteered.

Kirara jumped out of Miroku's arms and tramped into the inn, although small, in this case Kirara had an advantage, slipping between peoples legs reaching the staircase at the opposite side of the room that would have normally taken regular sized people ten minutes and her it took only mere seconds.

Running up the stairs Kirara sniffed her way to Kagome and Sango's room, Sango was asleep already, but it smelt as if she had cried herself to sleep. Kirara entered the room and brushed up against Sango's face, nuzzling her mistress and licking her cheek Kirara turned to Kagome.

Kirara brushed against Kagome's leg and meowed loudly, "Hey, Kirara!" Kagome cooed stroking the cream fur on Kirara's back. "Where've you been?" she asked.

Kirara meowed again and tugged on Kagome's skirt. Then she began to trot out the door. Kagome stayed where she was so Kirara traipsed back and tugged on Kagome's skirt harder this time, "Oh, you want me to come with you!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kirara meowed loudly and nodded her head. Kagome sighed and followed her. Out of the room down the steps out of the door and into the forest, she found Miroku sitting against a tree there. Kagome glared coldly at him. "Miroku, what do you want?"

"I just want someone to listen to me," Miroku said quietly, "And someone to believe me,"

Kagome pursed her lips but sat down to Miroku, "well, I promise to solve the first one."

And so Miroku started to explain his side of the story, Kirara perched on his lap.

_Now that I am believed,_

_The mysteries are beginning to unravel._

_But they are still unsolved, _

_And in the mean time_

_My love remains out of reach._

_For as soon as these mysteries are solved,_

_She will forgive me, and trust will stay,_

_No longer will there be betrayal caused by me._


End file.
